Really Don't Care(Reposted)
by Moonj2300
Summary: Natsume dumps our lovely brunette for the slut Luna Koizumi. She's devastated but her friends tries to cheer her up. What will happen next? Read to find out. (I reposted this because people messaged me and said they couldn't read it. Please message me if you still can't read it. Reviews are appreciated!)


Really Don't Care

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. If this plot seems similar to yours then I apologize. I just thought of this while listening to the song "Really Don't Care." **

"I can't believe that jerk! Why did I have to fall for his lies?" cried a seventeen-years-old brunette to her best friend, an amethyst-eyed emotionless girl named Hotaru Imai. But if you look closely you can clearly see the anger and worry in her eyes. Worry for her best friend and anger towards the blockhead who dumped her best friend for a slut named Luna Koizumi.

"I know it hurts Mikan but please, he's not worth it. It's his loss for letting go of you." Hotaru said trying to soothe her best friend.

"I thought of he loved me. I guess he was only with me until someone better came along." Mikan said between sobs. "Hotaru. Please leave me alone for a little while. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid." she said seeing worry in her best friend's eyes.

After that Mikan hasn't come out of her room, not even to go and eat. Many people tried talking to her and telling her to open the door, but she just responded with a "Go away" or "Leave me alone". Three days later the gang except Natsume tried to get her to come out again. They knocked on her door and kept yelling her name but they got no response. They became worried and soon tried to break the door open. Hotaru was going to hit it with her baka cannon when the door suddenly opened. They saw a smiling brunette standing in the doorway wearing a peach colored floral dress with matching shoes.

"Mikan! Are you okay now?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah, Mikan. It's okay if you still want to cry we're here for you." Nonoko said while the others nodded.

"I'm fine now. After thinking about it I realized what Hotaru said to me was right. He's not worth it and I shouldn't let my whole life be destroyed just because he chose someone else." Mikan answered her friends.

"We're proud of you, Mikan. Don't let a stupid blockhead ruin you life." Hotaru told her.

***Time Skip***

The next day Mikan finally came to school. Her friends we're happy for her. Yesterday she found out that Ruka-pyon no longer hangs out with Natsume. Reason one would be Luna and reason two would be that he broke with the girl that he gave up just for him. The bell rang and Natsume and Luna weren't there. _'They probably ditched to go make out'_, everyone thought. Narumi sensei came in twirling in his hot pink tutu that disgusted most students while some were amused.

"Good morning my beautiful students! Today I have exciting news. Instead of classes today we're going to have a talent show! You guys can do anything, for example showing of your alices or singing. We'll give you one free period to decide what you guys will do. Adieu!" He said and left so quickly nobody even had a chance to complain.

***Time Skip***

"So what are you doing Mikan?" Nonoko and Anna asked at the same time.

"I don't know. Maybe I won't participate. Narumi sensei didn't say it was part of our grade." she answered.

"Then how singing to tell that Hyuuga idiot that you're way over him?" Hotaru popped in and suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. You could sing a song that could make him feel stupid that he let you go." Sumire said.

"I would, but I have no idea what to sing." Mikan said and sighed. It was silent until Mikan yelled out loud. "Aha! I know what to sing." she said her face lighting up with happiness. The others looked at each other then at her. "What will you sing?" they all asked her. "You'll find out soon enough." Mikan said then left leaving the others clueless.

***Time Skip***

Everyone has performed and it was finally Mikan's turn. "Next performer is Mikan Sakura. Please come to the stage Sakura san." the M.C said. Mikan went on stage and took a deep breath.

"This song goes out to Hyuuga and all the liars and cheats who broke the hearts of many girls." she said and the song started playing.

**"Really Don't Care"**

**(feat. Cher Lloyd)**

"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should've hit that

Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover

Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care."

After Mikan sang the last note everything was quiet. After a moment the crowd erupted with cheers and whistling. Mikan felt happy and she meant what she sang. _'I don't care anymore Natsume. I'm moving on_' she thought and smiled.

**Author's Note:** This was my first time writing so it might have some grammar errors. Sorry if it's too long and suckish. And thank you for reading it.


End file.
